Calcetines, mejor que flores
by Misila
Summary: James y Louis adoran estar juntos y jugar a ser piratas. Pero... ¡un momento! ¿Qué es ese montón de tierra? ¿Y qué hay escrito en esa piedra?


Como podéis ver (bueno, en realidad no, así que os toca hacer un acto de fe), no me parezco a JK Rowling. Por tanto, ningún personaje es mío.

* * *

><p><em>Calcetines mejor que flores<em>

A James le gusta jugar con Louis. Y a Louis con James, también. Aunque, en realidad, la definición de jugar que ellos tienen equivale a la que tiene el resto del mundo de sembrar el caos allí por donde pasan.

Aunque hacen muchas más cosas juntos, no sólo "jugar". Por ejemplo, hace tres años, y después de dos semanas de llantos y pataletas, Louis logró que sus padres lo apuntasen al mismo colegio muggle que iba James. Y cuando Louis fue dos semanas a Francia a ver a sus abuelos y su tía Gabrielle, James se las ingenió para meterse en la maleta. Y no, no es una metáfora ni nada que se le parezca. Lo hizo. Literalmente. Los Weasley-Potter aún no saben quién estuvo más cerca del infarto, si Ginny al no encontrar a su primogénito por ningún lado o Bill al abrir la maleta y encontrar un niño de pelo castaño y cara pecosa en lugar de su ropa.

Sí, James y Louis son inseparables.

Por eso, y porque Lily sólo se queda quieta cuando Victoire se dedica a prestarle vestiditos de cuando era pequeña y dejar que se los pruebe, es por lo que Ginny ha decidido dejar a sus hijos en manos de Bill ese fin de semana, mientras ella y Harry disfrutan de una escapada veraniega a España. Bill aún no sabe cómo tomarse ese "honor".

En cuanto sus padres han desaparecido, James ha cambiado su expresión de infinita inocencia por ésa que hace que el mundo tiemble cuando asoma a su rostro de siete años. Y Louis, en cuanto ha salido de la cocina porque no quedaban más dulces que comer, no ha podido sino imitarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta.

-Um… no sé-responde James-. ¡Deberías sugerirlo tú, estamos en tu casa!-lo riñe. Albus se va a la cocina a curiosear lo que comerán (o más bien a manipular a su tía Fleur para que prepare alguna comida que le guste), mientras que Lily sube corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su prima.

-¿Y si jugamos en el jardín?-sugiere Louis.

-¡Vale!

De modo que los dos niños salen de la casa y juegan a ser piratas y a luchar con sus afiladísimas espadas de palo, con cuidado para no pisar donde crecen las algas traicioneras que los adultos osan llamar malas hierbas. ¡Incautos!

En un momento dado, Louis logra que a James se le caiga la espada y lo apunta con la suya, sonriendo.

-¡Te voy a echar a las algas y morirás!-exclama.

-¡No! Venga, podemos ser piratas amigos-propone James, no queriendo sucumbir ante tal adversidad.

Louis baja su espada.

-Vale. Somos amigos. Pero yo soy el capitán, ¿eh?

-¡Vale!-exclama James. Ya buscará algún modo de arrebatarle a su primo el control del barco-. ¿Dónde está mi espada?-pregunta entonces, mirando alrededor.

-Creo que se ha caído por ahí-dice Louis, señalando un montículo de tierra en el límite del jardín. James se acerca corriendo. Efectivamente, la rama está ahí, pero algo más llama la atención del niño.

Es una piedra con aspecto de ser viejísima, grande y plana, que tiene algo escrito. James conoce lo suficiente las de sus abuelos paternos y la de su tío para saber que es una especie de tumba.

-¡Louis! ¡Eh, Louis! ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!

Louis se acerca a su primo. Seguro que es algo a lo que él está tan acostumbrado que ni se ha dado cuenta de que está ahí, como cuando James descubrió una pequeñísima cueva cerca de la casa llena de caracolas.

-¿Qué es?-entonces mira la piedra que señala James-. ¡Anda!

-¿Qué pone? Aqol… no, Aquí…

-Aquí ja… yace Dp, no, Do… Dobby…

-Un ei…elfo…

-Ll… libre.

-Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre-dicen los dos al unísono.

-¿Quién es Dobby?-pregunta James.

-¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?-replica Louis, escudriñando las letras.

-¿Pues porque vives aquí, a lo mejor?-replica James-. Entonces… ¡aquí hay un muerto!-exclama, y se pone en pie de un salto y se aleja de la tierra, como temiendo que el tal Dobby salga y se lo coma. Louis, que no había pensado en tal eventualidad, corre también lo más lejos posible de la piedra.

-Podemos preguntarle a papá-sugiere-. Si no lo sabe él, no lo sabrá nadie.

Los dos niños corren hasta el salón de El Refugio, donde Dominique garabatea distraídamente en su bloc de dibujo y Bill lee _El __Profeta_ tranquilamente. Al menos hasta que dos terremotos, uno rubio y otro moreno, se suben al sofá a ambos lados de él.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunta. Entonces entrecierra los ojos y mira a su hijo-: Te advierto, Louis, que como sea alguna de tus bromas te quedarás sin dulces hasta que entres a Hogwarts.

-No es ninguna broma, papá-replica rápidamente el niño-. Queríamos preguntarte una cosa.

Minnie deja de dibujar y mira a su hermano y a su primo con curiosidad.

-Vosotros diréis.

-Verás, tío Bill-empieza James aparentando una seriedad que, probablemente, no llegará a tener ni en cien años-. Hemos encontrado la tumba de un hombre que se llamaba Dobby en el jardín. ¿Quién era?

-Un pirata, ¿verdad?-inquiere Louis rápidamente.

-No, era un hijo secreto de Merlín-conjetura James. Bill lo mira con sospecha mientras, en el suelo, Dominique rueda sobre la alfombra y se ríe a carcajadas.

-¿Dónde has oído tú eso de hijo secreto?

-En la tele del tío Dudley-responde James con inocencia-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?

-Pregúntaselo a tu madre cuando vuelva-Bill decide que lo mejor es evitar el tema.

-Bueno, ¿quién era Dobby?-pregunta Dominique con curiosidad-. A no ser que eso de la tumba en el jardín sea mentira-añade, mirando a su hermano con los ojos entornados.

-¡No es mentira!-le gritan los dos pequeños a la vez, indignados. En ese momento, Albus, que huele las buenas historias a kilómetros, sale de la cocina y se sienta junto a su prima en el suelo.

-A ver, cómo os lo explico... Resulta que hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra…

-Sí, ésa en la que un tío nuestro murió y el tío George se quedó sin oreja, y que Vic se llama así porque nació el día que terminó-lo interrumpe Minnie, impaciente. Esa historia se la sabe de memoria. Aunque lo cierto es que no le resulta muy agradable, porque sabe que fue entonces cuando atacaron a su padre y le dejaron esas enormes cicatrices en la cara-. ¿Y qué narices pintaba Dobby en ese tinglado?

-Dominique, cuida esa boca.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué tiene que ver Dobby con la Guerra?

-Dobby no era una persona-puntualiza Bill, y entonces Victoire baja al salón con Lily, que lleva un pomposo vestido celeste y camina dando vueltas para lucirlo ante sus hermanos y primos-. Era un elfo doméstico.

-¡Como Kreacher!-exclama la niña, sonriendo. Entonces se pone triste de repente-. ¿Se murió? Yo no quiero que Kreacher se muera, es muy bueno.

Bill asiente.

-Era muy amigo de vuestro padre-explica a sus sobrinos-y lo ayudó mucho. Pero una noche, los sacó a él y a los tíos Ron y Hermione, y también a Luna y un amigo suyo… de… un sitio donde estaban encerrados y los trajo hasta aquí, pero una bruja lo hirió y… murió cuando llegó aquí.

-¿Y lo enterrasteis en el jardín?-inquiere Albus.

-En realidad lo enterró Harry. Sin magia.

-¡Hala! ¿Cavó él sólo?-inquiere Louis con admiración. Ha oído en algún sitio que hay que hacer un agujero muy hondo para enterrar a alguien, y el tío Harry nunca le ha parecido la persona más adecuada para realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo físico (claro que Louis suele compararlo con su tío Charlie, y ahí el padre de James no tiene mucho que hacer).

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada por él?-pregunta Lily. Sus hermanos y primos la miran sin comprender-. Cuando vamos a la tumba de los abuelos, o del tío Fred ponemos flores, ¿no?-todos asienten-. ¿Por qué no también a Dobby? Seguro que fue alguien muy bueno.

-Es verdad-admite James-. Podemos llevarle flores.

-Yo creo que hay otra cosa que le gustaría más-replica Bill, sonriendo con repentina nostalgia.

-¿Qué?-preguntan James, Louis, Albus y Lily al unísono.

-Calcetines-los niños miran a Bill como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y él aclara-: A Dobby le gustaba coleccionar calcetines, porque fue la prenda que se le dio cuando lo liberaron.

En ese momento, Lily se quita los zapatitos azules y los calcetines que le ha dejado Victoire, y los coge con decisión.

-¿Dónde está Dobby?-pregunta, en un tono que a todos les recuerda demasiado a Ginny como para que a alguien se le ocurra llevarle la contraria.

Todos la imitan, incluso Bill y Victoire. Salen descalzos al jardín y James y Louis los guían hasta la vieja tumba.

Dominique se deja caer de rodillas en la arena y pone sus calcetines de estrellas azules donde, si estuviese sobre el suelo, calcula que estaría el corazón de Dobby. Albus la imita, y deja sus calcetines verdes puestos donde estarían sus pies. Poco a poco, todos los niños hacen su ofrenda, y Bill pone sus calcetines llenos de bolitas sobre los de Albus, recordando que el elfo solía llevar varios pares a la vez. Finalmente, Victoire pone sus medias de mariposas junto a la lápida, como para acolchar la superficie donde estaría su cabeza.

-¿Creéis que lo notará?-pregunta Louis con vacilación.

-Seguro-responde Bill-. Venga, todos adentro a por otros calcetines ya, que os vais a resfriar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Louis y James se levantan en cuanto el primer rayo de sol llega a su habitación. Bajan las escaleras y salen descalzos al jardín, corriendo sin parar hasta que llegan a la tumba de Dobby.<p>

-¡James!-exclama el rubio, exultante de alegría, señalando el montículo de tierra-. ¡No están! ¡Los calcetines no están!

-¡Dobby se los ha llevado para ponérselos!-exclama el otro niño, sonriente-. Dobby, estés donde estés, me caes bien-le dice al viento.

-Y a mí también-añade Louis, sonriendo también-. Seguro que así no pasarás frío en el cielo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un homenaje a Dobby, y esto es lo que salió. Me gusta la idea de que se le pongan calcetines en lugar de flores (desde luego, a él le haría muchísima más ilusión).

Oh, ya estoy llorando… Cómo odio (bueno; odiar lo que se dice odiar no, pero algo de rabia sí que me da) a JK Rowling cuando pienso en todas las muertes. Sobre todo las de Sirius, Dobby y Fred. Y Hedwig.


End file.
